kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Chat
Where the Ninjas Roam 'Ninja Chat' Seriously, it's Ninja Chat We are pretty much one big dysfunctional Kongregate family. The mods here are fair so don't abuse their kindness. Allen42, Blarlack, Confuzzledmaniac, FuzzyBacon, and Xestrix are usually there to keep things turning and keep us from killing each other with our ninja skills. Phoenix00017 also lurks in Ninja Chat, but since he graduated to "Admin" and got his shiny K, apparently he's too good to talk to us peons anymore. He'll pop in every once in a while - just remember, bow twice before speaking, or he'll get angry and mutter something about "whippersnappers." We are a great little group on Kongregate but don't let it stop you from coming in to say "hello". Usually we float around 120+ users (sometimes 180) at a given time so there is always someone to talk to. Just remember though, if one person really bashes you for being a newb, (new to Kongregate), just let it slide. We can be a bit harsh sometimes but we mean no harm. However, if it gets beyond simple bashing, track down a mod or use your mute button. Some of our room's little rules: :1. Please don't post easy badges. Most of us do not care if you got a easy badge. The badge notification is poorly worded and incredibly spammy, and we are yet to find an easy badge hard enough to justify copying a 4+ line message. :2. Please don't instigate or be an idiot. Do not spam. Do not be stupid. (IF you have to ask, don't say or do it.) :3. Please keep the vulgarity at a minimum. (Or at least make it funny.) :4. Do not come in here and act like a fool. (See #2.) We are not newb harsh, BUT we will kick you around if you start acting like an idiot. :5. Watch the caps, and no links to anything inappropriate. If you think it might be, then it probably is. :6. Never, and I mean NEVER, conquer other chats in the name of Ninja Chat, otherwise you will get a tongue lashing from Blarlack. And you will deserve it. If Blarlack isn't available, Fuzzybacon will settle for giving you an actual lashing. :7. It's Azieru's fault. RIP Ninja Chat Regulars So, if you are a regular of Ninja Chat, then post your nick here. Alphabetized, for her(Blarlack's) pleasure: Allen42: Did not actually write this. But we needed an A. Blarlack: ...wot. Bobart: aka OCTOJESUS. aka Crusader For The Glory Of Ninja Chat! (Also, "Bobart is fighting the alphabet!!!!", but the alphabet cast "Summon Blarlack" and Bobart got pwnt.) Blar's a meanie...did you just pop in and edit that? (I would never.) Or... would he? Dun-dun-dun-duunnnnnnnn Catgravy(23): I am two things. I am a cat and I am a man. Imagine a kitten head on a human body wearing a top hat and a suit coat. (1) On April 8th, at 3:37 Eastern Standard Time "Thay call mee Freedom Fighter" (direct quote) made his second coming as "Blarlikestheco**". It was fore told of in the bible of Yar. CrimsonLies: As Blarlack wants me to not take up 30% of the Wiki, I'll be boring! Where's people's logic these days? Moo. DazaKingRFC: Ninja Chat is the only chat I use! I be a regular. I won't ever use another Chat Room. Demonwolf: Read the profile, learn it, love it, live it, and I won't have to look for a new place to bury the bodies ;) DorkPhones: My mind works in strange ways. And this is the point where I DON'T say "Ooh, cookies!" because that's far too cliché and I don't even like cookies that much anyway. Gmaesatr123: The only thing seperating me from you is my cerebral cortex. hinamuffins: the one and only! YAY-ness! ^_^ iSokrias: The cake isn't a lie! Yeah, I went there. Isn't this the bit where I get hit by a train or something? JmYeom: always on ninja chat, pops in at least once a day, friendly and badge addict :) Jacanata not very talkative usually happy to help, loves pillows cause dey comfy Keorode: I am Link! See, I have a Master Sword and everything. *Twitch* I even have a fairy. She tells me to burn things. Happyfuntime for all! LDellosa: I'm LD. You would think that someone of my caliber would have something amazingly clever or funny to put in this space. Well... Uh... ^_^' Fuzzybacon: Doesn't know where F is in the alphabet. (originally located between I and P, apparently...) Originally, and always. Blarlack's a meanieface! Pants Optional. Monkmoose: In the eternal struggle for spiritual balance, one may find both peace and bliss in the depths of an Oreo cookie. NinjaMafia: aka RaptorJesus. oddish: i r regular nao? And Greg is a tool. OmegaKaiSi: Death IS the solution to all problems. No man, no problem. -Joseph Stalin Phoenix00017: Git off of my lawn you whipper snappers! *waves cane menacingly* PrinceEko: Hey, don't forget me! I've never been to a different chat room. The first time I logged in to Kong I was in Ninja Chat, and they welcomed me (especially trooper), so I decided to stay. :D protoss_rush: And Adun said: Thou shalt not tolerate idiocy. I don't. Puppettron: i'm a better troll than you. rachiface: Apparently not a regular because she hasn't been here a year. (Whatevz. EXECUTIVE POWER, GO.) rags18: I dont chat too much but when i do i rule. Seonaid94: Likes to talk...a bit too much. XD talonkarrde07: a regular, ninja chat for LIFE and a part-time dodo. Trooper: In My Badoodoo Unknownperson6: "I just wanted to be cool...XD" Upaut: "She's shallower than a loli's cleavage!" w1n5t0n: The only one without a motto thing or whatever behind their name Xestrix: Better than you :O 'Random Thing That I Wanted To Put In But It Didn't Really Fit Anywhere Else So It Gets Its Own Section Down Here At The Bottom' oddish says: That sun sure is shiny. Fuzzybacon is in your edits, correcting your intentionally stupid spelling... oddish is teh ninjahs your edits Fuzzybacon would like to point out the oddish is a bloody awful ninja. So obvious. (...don't make me separate you two.) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms